As a technique for enhancing performance of wireless communication at an area fringe of a base station, Coordinated MultiPoint (CoMP) transmission/reception is proposed and examined in the 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) or the like.
A basic principle of the CoMP is in adjusting transmission or reception in cooperation among different cells. For example, there are considered: a method for performing joint processing for signal information, which is individually received by a plurality of cells, by putting the signal information on communication among the cells; joint transmission from the plurality of cells to a same user in a case of downlink transmission, and the like.
By performing the CoMP transmission/reception, such effects are obtained that interference from an adjacent cell is reduced, and that a desired signal level is increased. Therefore, improvement of frequency utilization efficiency at the area fringe of the base station can be expected.
As a communication system that executes the CoMP transmission/reception, a communication system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is mentioned.